


Welcome To My Life

by Titti



Series: Welcome To My Life Universe [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight into Logan's life proves to Weevil that the grass isn't always greener on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To My Life

Logan frowned when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. He would have been told if any of his friends were here, the maids had already cleaned his room, and his parents never knocked - his mother ignored him, and his father only looked for Logan when he was pissed, in which case knocking wasn't involved.

Closing his laptop, Logan opened the door to find the most unlikely visitor standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Weevil Navarro stood, legs apart, leather jacket on, playing with his gloves, a sign that he was nervous. Logan had learned that during a week of shared detention. "I needed to speak to my grandmother, and ... you know...what you did... in school...I haven't thanked you properly."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Your grandmother made you do it." Not a question by any means. Mrs. Navarro had been their housekeeper for so long that Logan knew her enough to know that it was her idea. Logan liked her, and was happy that his mother had re-hired her after the credit card fiasco, if only for the nasty glares she sent his parents' way when they weren't looking.

"She might have suggested it," Weevil said, his eyes roaming past Logan and surveying the room, stopping over the row of ipods on the nightstand. "Jesus, how many do you have?" Without thinking, he shoved Logan aside, and walked into the room.

Logan sneered. "Why? Planning to steal them?"

"Very original, Echolls." Weevil pulled the edge of one of his fingerless gloves, flexing his fingers, another of those ticks that Logan had noticed while serving detention. "What is it?" Weevil continued. "It takes too much effort to delete songs? It's much easier to get a new ipod, right? And I bet you download this stuff illegally because you can't waste time and energy going to the store."

Before Logan could answer, his name resonated in the hallway, the anger in his father's voice ringing as clear as crystal. Logan grabbed Weevil's jacket and pulled him into the walk in closet.

"What are you doing, man?" Weevil complained, but there was more confusion than anger in his voice.

"Shut up. Get in there, and stay there. No matter what happens: Do. Not. Move." He shut the closet door, and turned around in time to see his father march in, banging the door shut on the way in. Logan smiled brightly. "Hello, dad, how nice to see you."

"Don't you even start, Logan. Do you think I wouldn't find out, ah?" his father asked angrily.

"I'm surprised it took you so long. Over two weeks...tsk, tsk, you're slipping, dad."

The slap was sudden and loud, leaving finger marks on Logan's face. "Do you know how much they were worth? Did you bother to ask? No, because you were covering for one of your fuck-ups."

"They were for charity, dad," Logan answered, fighting to keep his smile on, knowing full well that this would not end well. "I know what a generous person you are. The people at the shelter are still singing your praises."

Logan watched as pure fury crossed his father's face, fingers deftly unbuckled the leather belt and slid it through the hoops. He watched, knowing that his punishment would be delivered right here and now, and yet he remained detached, a skill he'd learned long ago. Without batting an eye, he took his shirt off, and turned around. He walked slowly to the wall, and pressed his hands against the cool surface. It was the only comfort he was allowed.

His father didn't warn him; he never did. Logan flinched every time the biting leather marked his skin, each new blow increased the pain tenfold, until he couldn't open his eyes, not without betraying the tears of pain that were pooling there. When the blows finally stopped, he blinked away the tears, ignoring the fact that the closet door was ajar, and turned to his father. "You still don't have your boots," he said curtly. It was small consolation to watch his father leave still angry, but Logan took his victories where he could.

When he was certain that his father would not return, Logan pulled the closet door wide open. "You can go now."

Weevil stared at him for a moment, then he stepped out of the closet. "Do you have any cream?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Navarro?" Logan shook his head. "Never mind. If you haven't noticed, I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Cream, lotion, a thing you buy in large, cheap bottles, except for people like you who probably buy small tubes that cost a month's salary. You know? Cream," Weevil answered.

"I know what it is. I want to know why the fuck are you asking for it?" He should really stop cursing so much. He only did it when he was angry, and Weevil would surely pick up on it.

"He broke your skin." Weevil walked around Logan, and his fingers ghosted over a mark, deeper than the rest, droplets of blood forming a dotted line. "Let's say that I've seen my share of cuts, and I know a thing or two when it comes to ways of avoiding scars. It's not always possible, you know, but this... this ain't bad. Give me some cream and I'll help you put it on." He leaned against Logan, until he was able to whisper in Logan's ear. "Unless you want to ask someone else for help."

Logan weighted Weevil's words, then opened the drawer of his desk, and tossed the cream to Weevil.

"Small, brand name and expensive. Who would have guessed?" Weevil said sarcastically. "Now, sit on the bed."

"Stop giving orders." However, Logan sat down.

"Stop being an asshole, but I don't think you're capable of doing that." Weevil's tone was not malicious, and Logan simply rolled his eyes. Weevil sat behind Logan, and spread the cream on Logan's back. He took his time, covering every welt, smoothing the lotion over hot and battered skin.

It felt strange to feel such powerful hands on his body. His girlfriends had all been gentle, their hands smooth and soft thanks to weekly manicures. Weevil's hands were rough and calloused, probably from too much time spent fixing motorcycles. They also were proof of the boy's strength, and Logan shouldn't have liked it as much as he did, but then at their age everything got you hot, didn't it?

"They aren't so bad, shouldn't scar at all."

"You've seen lots of belt lashes?" Logan asked sarcastically. It was easier to focus on their usual bickering than on the hands on his back, hands that had covered every welt a few times over.

"No, usually it's knife slashes. They're a bitch if the knife wasn't sharp, 'cause then the cut is rugged."

Logan nodded. "Thank you for the illuminating lesson. I'll be sure to come to you if I get stabbed."

"So funny, Echolls. I'm dying laughing here."

Logan turned his head, ready with a retort, except that Weevil's face was closer than he had expected, too close to be proper when there were two straight boys involved, too close for anything to make it past his throat. He looked down, his eyes stopping on Weevil's lips, and for a moment, he thought that Weevil would lean forward, for an instant he wondered if he would have mental strength to stop the kiss.

Then Weevil turned abruptly, and the moment was shattered. "I'd better go."

Logan nodded. "Use the patio door...It's better if my father doesn't see you," he added in a softer tone.

"That's cool."

Was it pity that Logan saw in Weevil's eyes. God, he hated to even think that. "If you tell anyone..." Logan said coldly.

"No one will know. You have my word." Weevil opened the window, and started to climb out.

"Navarro?"

Weevil raised his eyes to look at Logan. "Yeah?"

"You're always going on and on about my wonderful life. Welcome to my real life."

~*~*~*~

Logan spent the next day waiting for something to pop up - a rumor, a strange look, - and the day after that, and the one after. When he wasn't thinking about blackmail, he was remembering just how close Weevil was, and how for a moment he thought they were going to kiss.

He thought he was losing his mind.

Slowly, however, both worries started to diminish, and ten days later, Logan was finally relaxing, when a paper ball dropped on his desk. He smoothed it out and it simply said 'Meet me in the parking lot after school'.

He knew without question who had sent it. He recognized the messy scribble immediately. He waited until Mr. Daniels turned around to look at Weevil. Logan nodded slightly and then his eyes were back to the front of the room.

The rest of the day was a blur. Blackmail and possible requests were foremost in Logan's mind. When the bell signaled the end of the school day, he told Duncan that he didn't need a ride home, and when Duncan insisted, he suggested that a hot girl was waiting for him. That ensured that Duncan left him alone while he met up with Weevil.

Logan waited for his friends - really all of the 09ers - to leave, before approaching Weevil. "What do you want, Navarro? Need some money to get off welfare?"

"If I needed money, I'd blackmail your father. Go to the source and all that." Weevil tossed a helmet to Logan. "Careful with her. You scratch her, and I'm gonna make you pay."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Why am I driving your bike?"

Weevil snorted and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't let you drive if my life depended on it. Get on her, and let's go."

"Why should I?" Logan asked. This wasn't going like he had expected. He was starting to rethink the blackmail thing, but then what was Weevil up to.

"Because I could blackmail you," Weevil said sweetly. "Come on. I want to show something."

Logan really didn't have a choice, wasn't sure he wanted the choice. He put his helmet on, and hopped on the bike behind Weevil. They drove out of the 09 code and into strange territory, at least for Logan.

"Where are we?" was the first question when Weevil stopped the bike.

Weevil get off the bike and took his helmet off. "My house. Come on, we don't want any unsavory types to hit on a pretty girl like you."

Logan gave him a finger. "You have to work on that sarcasm thing. Maybe that works this part of town, but not with normal people."

"And you're normal?" Weevil snickered, as he entered the house. "Yes, the majority of Americans lives in million dollars homes and make over 50 million a year…Hola," Weevil greeted the children who were in the living room, doing their homework. "This is Logan, pay no attention to him, and whatever he says, don't do it, comprende?"

"Si, Weevil," was the unanimous, if somewhat uncaring answer from the children.

"This way." Weevil showed the way until they reached his bedroom. He waited for Logan to come in, before locking it. "Don't look so shocked. I know your closet is bigger than this room."

Logan didn't need to be reminded just how well Weevil knew his closet. "So, are we going to make out?" He said cheekily as he sat on the bed, a very small bed. How could anyone sleep on a twin bed was beyond Logan.

"Do you want to make out?" Weevil didn't bother looking at Logan, as he opened his switch knife, and used it as leverage to raise some wooden planks on the floor. He reached inside the hole, and brought up a box.

Weevil laid the box on the bed, next to Logan. "You once asked me about the tattoo on my arm. It's not about my sister; it's about Lilly Kane, and before you say something you'll regret, just listen."

"I wouldn't regret saying that you're a lying bastard," Logan said angrily.

"No, but you might regret implying that I had sex with her. Lilly, she was special to me. I met her the first time when my grandmother worked for the Kanes. I was a kid, and grandma used to take me with her. Lilly was nice, she played with me. We were only six or seven, but some 09ers already know by them that you don't play with the wrong person. She didn't care."

''So, you became friends for life, did a blood ritual… what the fuck are you trying to tell me?"

"We didn't. Grandma stopped working for them, and I didn't see her again… well except around school, and then in our freshman year, I saw her at a club…Dancing Snake."

"That's a gay club," Logan blurted out.

"Yes, it is."

"And you were underage?"

"They aren't that strict there, if you smooth the way in. So there she was, and there I was, and we looked at each other panicking. Then we start talking, she tells me how she goes there because people won't hit on her, so she doesn't have to worry that they are interested in her money. We met there lots of times, she'd go, spend the night dancing and joking with the guys. Sometimes I would drive her home. Her parents and her brother had no clue. She liked it that way. I didn't want anyone to know I was there. So it worked out."

Oh shit, shit, shit, every thought Logan had had in the past ten days returned full strength, hitting him like a punch in the stomach. "So you're gay?" he finally said, voice cracking a little, and wasn't he the smart one? He wouldn't blame Weevil to make fun of him, but Weevil didn't. Instead, Weevil opened the box, and took out a handkerchief, one of Lilly's.

"I'm not gay. Mexicans aren't gay, they sleep with other men." Weevil answered, anger in his voice, an anger that Logan knew was not directed at him. "Anyway, one day, this was about a year before….you know…before she died, some guys from the neighborhood went to the Snake. I think bats and kicking were part of the plan, but then they saw me."

Weevil stood up, and smoothed his jeans down, although Logan couldn't see anything wrong with the pants. "Let's just say they weren't thrilled to find me there. I was just standing there, couldn't think of anything to say, then Lilly arrived, kissed me smack on my lips, and then went on, telling them about our great love, secret encounters, and how I took her there so no one would recognize her. She made the whole thing up, but she was so convincing that I was ready to believe her."

Logan chuckled. "She was like that. She took over your life and you didn't even know how or why, but were happy to go along with her."

"And boy, did I go along." Weevil returned to the bed, sitting sideways, looking at Logan. "I thought that was going to be it, you know. Then one day she shows up here. I had no idea how she found me, but she told me that my friends would get suspicious if we 'broke' up. She made up a whole relationship for us, we were gonna get married once she turned eighteen. God, she had a ball making up things, while getting drunk with a bunch of guys who would believe anything she said, and somewhere among the lies we became friends. When she…when she died I wanted something to remind me of her." His hand covered his tattoo.

"I don't need anything to remember her. She was one of a kind," Logan said.

"That she was. These…" He turned the box. "These are things that she gave me." His fingers moved reverently over each item.

"So everyone thought you'd been sleeping with my girlfriend, and then your cousin goes and fucks Caitlin. I bet you had lots of laughs," Logan said coldly.

"No one ever said anything bad about Lilly; they know better, and if you forgot, I went to juvie for that. I assure you that I wasn't laughing. I was ready to kill him. There is a code of honor around here, and he breached it. You were not the issue."

Logan looked from the pride postcard on the bed to Weevil. "Fine, and what is the issue now? Why the hell are you telling me all of this?"

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't tell anyone, but you don't believe me. 09ers don't understand that when you have nothing, your word is the only thing that matters. So, I'm giving you a secret for a secret. You'll understand that… besides, those boots got me unexpelled and got you a beating. You deserve to know the truth." Weevil put all the objects back in the box, and hid it back in the hole. "I'll drive you home."

"You didn't have to tell me all of this, but thank you, and you don't need to drive me home. I'll get a cab."

Weevil snorted as he stood up. He pressed the planks with his boot. "You won't find a cab around here. Let's go. I don't need to spend the afternoon coming to your rescue."

Logan turned his most innocent smile on Weevil. "Shouldn't it be me rescuing the damsel in distress?"

Weevil rolled his eyes. "You're hysterical with your clever jokes," he said sarcastically. "C'mon, Echolls, before they have to rescue you from me."

Logan followed Weevil outside the bedroom, but stooped in the middle of the living room. He looked around the house, and the children. They all seemed so happy.

Weevil approached him from behind, and Logan refused to think just how close they were. "You're always making fun of me. Welcome to my real life."

His words had been repeated back to him, but Logan thought that Weevil didn't have such a bad life after all.

~*~*~*~

People believed he had such a perfect life, but they didn't know that life was complicated for Logan. Nothing ever went the way it was supposed to. In fact, after that little secret sharing session, things shouldn't have changed between him and Weevil…except they did. Oh the insults remained constant, but Logan couldn't forget every word Weevil had said, and the almost kiss remained a constant in his thoughts, lately even in his dreams. So Logan decided to make them stop.

Logan saw Weevil walk his way, and purposely bumped into him. Both their friends became tense. Logan simply grinned. "Got a problem, Navarro?"

"You exist, that's my problem," was the answer.

"Oh, you wound me." Logan hit his chest. "I'm so hurt."

Weevil took a step forward, invading Logan's personal space. "I will hurt you if you don't shut the fuck up."

"Tsk, tsk, sounds like a challenge to me."

Weevil rolled his eyes. "What? You want a piece of me. You and what army of spoiled 09ers?"

Logan shook his head. "Just you and me. After school. Unless you're too chicken..."

"Fine with me, Echolls." Weevil turned and left for his next class.

Logan smiled, reassuring his friends that he would be all right, and he would, just as soon as he stopped having dreams about Weevil Navarro.

After school, Logan got into his car and parked in front of Weevil's bike. When he saw the other boy, he lowered his window. "Follow me."

Without a word, Weevil put his helmet on, and got on his bike. They drove to a remote area, trees and grass all around them. Logan got off the gravel road, and stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. He lowered his window. "Get in."

Weevil looked around hesitating.

Logan shook in head. "Oh, c'mon, there is no one around. No one is going to touch her or steal her. Besides we'll be sitting right here."

Weevil got off his bike and got into the car. "What's this about?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't you have said so without all the drama?" Weevil asked, confused.

"Why?" Logan answered, with his grin plastered on his face. "It's a lot more fun this way." Instead of a reply, he got silence. Weevil was staring at him, and the intense scrutiny made him uncomfortable, not that he would ever admit that. However, Logan sobered up. "What you said the other day….it's well…I can't get it out of my mind and…"

"Just spit it out, Logan. I don't hav-" Before he could finish he had Logan's lips pressed against his, in a clumsy attempt at a kiss. "What the hell are you doing?" Weevil asked, pushing Logan away.

"The other day, at my house, you wanted to kiss me. I know you did." It was easier to sound angry than insecure. He had years of practice.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm out of here."

Logan reached for the door handle at the same time as Weevil, leaning over Weevil's lap, his eyes on the other boy. "I'm not trying anything. I've been thinking about that day…about you…"

"And all of your girlfriends," Weevil pointed out.

"Lilly was the only one I cared about," Logan admitted. "You won't get out if I take my hand off, will you?" He waited for Weevil to give him his reassurance before sitting up. "Look, you're right; I'm straight, and I need to prove it to myself."

"So… to prove that you're straight, you want to kiss me? Beside the fact that I might not want to kiss an asshole like you, you see the flaw in your plan, right?" Weevil asked, amused.

"It's the perfect plan. I kiss you, I feel nothing, and I get this obsession out of my system." Logan pouted. "Oh, c'mon, it's only a kiss."

"That's because you can't kiss for shit."

That was the moment when his world slowed down. Logan felt Weevil's hand on the back on his head. He saw as Weevil moved closer, in slow motion, and then their lips met again, but there was no clumsiness this time. Weevil took control of the kiss, sweeping his tongue across Logan's lips, prodding inside when Logan's lips parted, letting out a needy moan. Weevil's tongue mapped Logan's mouth with slow precision, leaving no part untouched.

This should have been the moment when Logan pushed Weevil away, when he wiped his lips dry as if he were to get some dangerous disease, the moment when he should have declared how disgusting kissing a man was. At no time, Logan had planned for his hands to find their way inside Weevil's leather jacket and to grip the tight shirt. He had never expected to lean into the kiss, moaning shamelessly when he felt Weevil's hand stop on his crotch.

When Weevil tried to pull away, Logan followed, refusing to let go, sucking on Weevil's tongue. He didn't even stop when he felt a hand on his naked cock. How the hell had Weevil managed to open his pants was beyond him, but he couldn't worry, not when those strong fingers were wrapped around his cock, fisting him.

Weevil stopped trying to pull away. Instead, his fingers closed tightly around Logan's short hair, crushing their mouths together, stopping briefly when oxygen was needed. The hand on Logan's cock never stopped, until desire pooled low in his stomach, and Logan was coming, covering his boxers and Weevil's hand with warm come.

Only then, Weevil pulled back. He licked his hand once, eyes fixed on Logan. "Brilliant plan, Echolls. You didn't feel a thing." Weevil opened the door, and got out. He leaned out, and stared at Logan. "Next time you feel like experimenting, go ask your pal. I bet that pretty boy Kane will love it." He banged the door shut, before getting on his bike and driving away.

~*~*~*~

After that afternoon, Logan had assumed that Weevil would never talk to him again. He was shocked when Weevil approached him about the poker party. Of course, he reacted in his typical manner, joking about a prom invitation. Everyone laughed, everyone but Weevil.

When at the party, the jokes about boys and cocks started, Logan's eyes kept returning on Weevil. Logan would smirk and make lewd comments, right according to a script that the others expected him to follow, but nothing could make him forget about Weevil's hand on his cock.

Any plans he had made about possibly convincing Weevil to hang around were destroyed when the five thousand dollars disappears. He had tried to find the money, ransacked the entire room, hoping that someone had stashed them there. Finding the money would have been worth the embarrassment of his Christmas boxers, but in the end, he needed to talk to Veronica Mars, and watched her save the day.

God, he hated her!

Naturally, he was not jealous of the way Weevil flirted with her. He knew that Weevil would never really want her, but damn, why was he looking at her like a lost puppy?

No, not jealous at all.

But later, when they found themselves at his parents' Christmas party, none of that mattered. No Veronica Mars. No Weevil. Not even sex. Nothing could compare to the sight of your father with a hole in his stomach, your mother crying and screaming, while everyone was too busy listening to Christmas carols and watching expensive faux snow. Logan gripped his cell a little too hard, but made the 911 call that finally took his father to the hospital.

~*~*~*~

Logan sat, half-sprawled, over a couch in the hospital waiting area. His mother was inside the ICU with his father. All of his friends had left long ago. After all, it had become a little uncomfortable when they learned that his father had been stabbed by an ex-fuck.

He rubbed his hands over his face. He really should go home. There was nothing he could do here, but the prospect of spending the rest of the night in that empty house, with the remains of the party still there, was daunting.

"I'll take you home."

Logan's head snapped up when he heard Weevil's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. Then, I saw everyone leave, asked the nurses, they told me you and your mother were the only one left." Weevil threw the extra helmet on the couch. "Let's go."

Logan looked at the helmet, before looking up at Weevil. "I wanted him dead."

"I know," was the curt reply.

"I didn't really mean it."

"That's the difference between you and me. I think he should die."

"He's not going to die," Logan said.

"I know. I heard it from the nurses. I still think he should."

Logan picked up the helmet and stood up. "Thank you."

Weevil smiled weakly. "For what?"

Logan began to walk, feeling Weevil behind him. "For being here when everyone else left, for caring when he doesn't."

"You're welcome."

Logan smiled when he felt the ghost of a touch on his back, but didn't say any more. He didn't speak when they arrived at his house and Weevil locked the bedroom door. He didn't say a word when they both got undressed down to their boxers, and Weevil slipped in bed with him. When Weevil scooped behind him and a hand wrapped protectively around his waist, Logan finally spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

"No clue, Logan. You're annoying, spoiled, arrogant and the list could go on and on."

"You make me feel so much better," Logan said chuckling.

"Like you aren't proud of all of that." Weevil pressed his lips against Logan's shoulder. "But that day in this room, I did want to kiss you, and in that car, I wanted to do a lot more than give you a hand job."

"I've never been with a guy."

"That's fine; I've never been with a 09er," Weevil said smiling.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's a horrible thing," Weevil teased.

"I don’t-"

"Shut up, Logan. It's almost morning, we're tired, and we're only going to sleep. When we wake up, we can deal with this, okay?"

Logan rolled around, and propped himself on his elbow. "You're serious? You want to sleep?" Weevil nodded. "I guess I did invite you into my life." Logan leaned toward Weevil and kissed him chastely. Then, he didn't speak anymore as he snuggled up against Weevil.


End file.
